happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beach Blankety Blank Baby
Beach Blankety Blank Baby is episode 13 of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style. It has Pop and Uncle Fuzzy amused with Cub's love for a beach blanket he found in the attic. Buddhist Monkey guest stars in this episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style. Cast Starring: * Pop & Cub * Uncle Fuzzy * Sheega Guest Starring: * Buddhist Monkey Featuring: * Sniffles * Petunia * Gaston The Skunk Appearances: * Lumpy * Disco Bear * Flaky * Mime * Russell Plot At Uncle Fuzzy's beach house in Honolulu, Uncle Fuzzy gets the stuff for the beach. Pop is putting Cub's swim trunks on Cub. Uncle Fuzzy suggests putting a swim diaper on Cub when he shows a photo of a swim diaper in an ad. Cub whines and Pop tells his brother that Cub hates swim diapers because Cub likes to wear his swim trunks by pointing at Cub's swim trunks. Uncle Fuzzy gets what Pop explained and helps Pop with putting Cub's swim trunks on Cub. Later the three go to the attic to get towels. Cub finds a beach blanket with a checkerboard pattern on it. Uncle Fuzzy and Pop are pleased. Later when they head to the beach, Buddhist Monkey greets them at the marina and gives them water bottles since Pop forgot to pack some. Cub has the beach blanket in his arms and Buddhist Monkey is amused. Sheega, who is on lifeguard duty offers to look after Cub while Pop and Uncle Fuzzy go for a walk on the pier. Petunia and her brother Gaston The Skunk come over to help Sheega. Petunia notices Cub's blanket. Petunia likes the design, Gaston The Skunk doesn't like it. Sheega sees Russell drowning. She takes flight off her post and dives into the ocean to save the pirate. Sheega gets a cut on her arm due to a limpet snail poking her as she brought Russell back to land. Sheega performs CPR on Russell and succeeds in doing that when Russell coughs and spits out some water in him. Sheega heads to the staff quarters to have Sniffles put some antibiotic and a band aid on her arm. When she comes back, Lumpy is about to a dive off a coconut tree. Sheega tries to stop the moose by blowing her whistle. But it is too late. Lumpy jumps off the tree and dies, splattering his whole body and bones all over the spot. This makes Flaky throw up. Mime also pukes into an imaginary barf bag. Disco Bear comes dancing over to the spot and slips on Flaky's throw up and into the tree. A coconut falls on Disco Bear's head impaling it and killing him. Buddhist Monkey sees the mess and cleans it up. Meanwhile, Cub is still admiring the blanket. He ties it around his neck and pretends to be a super hero. He runs to the pier where Pop and Uncle Fuzzy are standing and are happy about Cub's new found blanket. Later, Cub goes for a swim in the ocean. Sheega is holding on to Cub's blanket. After Cub is done, he sees that his blanket is all dirty because of Flaky puking on it as she was still queasy from earlier. Cub starts crying. Pop and Uncle Fuzzy see the dirty blanket and return to the beach house. Later, Uncle Fuzzy puts the blanket in to get washed and dried. Later back on the beach, Uncle Fuzzy gives the blanket back to Cub and he tells Cub it is now officially his. Cub's cheeks turn red with excitement, closing the episode. Moral: "Don't get rid of old treasures, give them to someone else!" Deaths * Lumpy jumps off a coconut tree to his death splattering his whole body and bones. * Disco Bear slips on Flaky's throw up into the coconut tree and a coconut impales his head killing him. Injuries * Sheega's arm is cut by a limpet snail as she brings Russell to shore for CPR * Flaky and Mime throw up when they see Lumpy's dead body. Destruction * Lumpy's swim trunks get torn when he dies. * Disco Bear's swim trunks get sliced in half when the coconut kills him. Trivia * This episode marks Sheega's first appearance with Pop and Cub. * Cub does not wear his diaper at all in this episode. He is wearing his swim trunks instead, thus making this the first HTF Hawaiian Style episode where Cub is not in his diaper at all. * This episode also marks Sheega's first injury. * It is revealed that in this episode, Cub hates wearing swim diapers. * This is Buddhist Monkey's first guest appearance on HTF Hawaiian Style. * The noise Flaky makes when she pukes is recycled from Wingin' It when she vomits after seeing the plane. Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes